Only Four Days
by pinkcat4569
Summary: The ARC observes a four-day holiday weekend. Some of the staff are less than thrilled. Can they make it through the holiday?


Title: Only Four Days

Author: Pinkcat4569

Rating: K, G

Description: The ARC observes a four-day holiday weekend. Some of the staff are less than thrilled. Can they make it through the holiday?

Disclaimer: I only write for fun. I don't own Primeval or the characters.

Author's Note: 1067 Words. Inspired by the Thanksgiving weekend in America, this is sweet, harmless Becker/Jess fluff. Pre-relationship

Only Four Days

"I only have 24 bars of chocolate? That's not nearly enough."

"Seriously Jess?"

"Abby, I can't possibly go off with my family to a secluded cabin in Wales without a decent supply. I'll go crazy."

Abby laughed. "I would argue that anyone who eats more than 24 bars of chocolate in two days is already crazy, but I don't want to wind you up more."

"It's not two days, Abby. It's four, but thank you for the sentiment. I'm already going crazy though. I need to figure out how much chocolate I'll need."

"Need or want?" asked Connor.

"There's a difference?"

Abby and Connor both laughed.

Jess ignored them. She was caught up in a frenzy of packing. "I have books, magazines, and every computer game I can afford. Can you believe that in this day and age there are still places in the world where hi-fi and cell phones don't reach? Leave my parents to find one."

"Poor Jess," said Connor. "I'm actually feeling better about being stranded in London all holiday weekend."

"Okay, what else do I need for survival?" she asked, looking over her things. Then her cell phone beeped, indicating a text. She read it, blushed and smiled. "He's sweet."

"Who?" asked Abby. Connor smiled, whispering to her, but Abby elbowed him. "Sh, Connor. Be sensitive."

Connor laughed. "I'm sensitive. I'm a scientist. I can't help observing and forming hypotheses. For example, I've noticed over time that there's only one person who makes her blush like that."

"Stow it, Temple."

Connor burst out laughing. "She's talking like him now!"

Abby was smirking and trying not to laugh. "He has a point, Jess."

Jess frowned. "Leave me alone. I'm grouchy. I don't want to go."

Abby nodded. "I'm sorry. What, um, did Becker say?"

Jess sighed; slowly she smiled as she read the text. "Have fun. The ARC will miss you. Try not to ruin your relatives' credit scores." She giggled. "He said that because I told him not to murder any of his this weekend."

Connor laughed. "I'm kind of glad we don't have the family thing." He winked at Abby. "Yet."

Abby blushed. "Yeah. Forget these guys, Jess. You'll have fun."

"No, I won't. I'll miss you guys so much. You're sane compared to my kinfolk."

Connor laughed again. "I really hope that's not true." Abby nodded, chuckling.

Jess sighed and texted Becker back. "I'm going to miss him," she said softly. Then she realized they were still watching her and she blushed. "Well, I can't put it off anymore. I'm off to Wales. Yay."

Abby hugged her goodbye while Connor carried her luggage to her car. "See you in four days."

"I hope I'll survive," said Jess.

"You will," said Abby, walking her to the car. "Just stop and buy more chocolate." She smiled.

"Obviously," said Jess glumly. She hugged Connor.

"If the chocolate doesn't work, just look at your pics of Becker." Abby elbowed him again.

Jess smiled slightly. She blushed. "I uh, forgot something." She ran back into the flat. She came out a few seconds later with another laptop. "OK, ready."

"What's in that laptop that's so special?" asked Connor.

Jess smiled widely, lovingly caressing the laptop. Then she smiled cheekily. "None of your business, Temple." She giggled, climbed into the car and took off for her long weekend.

She sighed happily as she drove, glancing occasionally at the laptop. She'd set it on the passenger seat, aimed right at her. It was displaying her favorite slide show: all different pictures of the one and only ARC security captain.

"I can last four days."

Across town, Becker was finishing up his last security check. "The ARC will hardly fall apart if you take a holiday," said Lester.

"I'm going against my will."

Lester rolled his eyes. "Of course you are. So am I. Do you think I like sharing my free time with my wife's stupid brothers and bratty nieces and nephews? No, I do not. However, it is my duty as a husband. Of course, it helps that her mother is an excellent cook and her father has a fully stocked bar."

Becker chuckled. "We all need things to get us through. Jess texted me that she's stocking up on chocolate before she heads off to Wales."

Lester laughed. "And you, Captain? How will you prepare for your family holiday?"

Becker smiled. "I'm going in armed."

"I trust not with highly secret, off-limits EMDs?"

Becker scoffed. "Stun guns. Obviously Anderson didn't have the joy of family get togethers."

Lester chuckled. "Indeed, one of the few perks of an apocalyptic future."

Becker nodded. "I'm not taking any ARC property, I promise."

"Thank you," said Lester. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I need to stock up too. I always bring a few bottles to contribute to my father-in-laws stash. "

Becker laughed. He prepped the security forces one last time, and headed out to his truck. He stopped off home to pack. His mobile pinged. He read a text that said, "I'm off. I have over a hundred chocolate bars now. I wanted more but the saleslady cried. I depleted her supply apparently."

He laughed and texted back, "That's her fault. She should have prepared better. I'm heading out too. I'll see you, and uh…the rest of the team…when I get back. Drive carefully."

"You as well. I'll miss you, uh… the whole team. Bye, Jess."

He smiled. He loaded up his small guns, a few hunting rifles, and in case of emergency, a couple of flares. He then got in the truck. He sat there though. He didn't feel ready. What was missing?

He finally walked back to his flat. He stuffed a few things in a sack, and walked back out; making sure no one could see the objects inside. He threw it into the passenger seat and began to drive off.

He pulled into a secluded park and sat the objects up on the passenger seat, staring at him. They were covered from outside view by the sack and his coat. He then resumed his drive to his parents.

Occasionally he would glance at his co-pilots: an adorable stuffed puppy holding a Valentine heart, a pint-sized Father Christmas and a small teddy bear wearing camouflage. They were all gifts from a certain field coordinator of course.

Becker smiled. "I can last four days."

The End


End file.
